


They Grow Up So Fast

by princesskiwifruit



Series: Waiting Room [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Teddy Lupin, Christmas, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskiwifruit/pseuds/princesskiwifruit
Summary: After the events of Cursed Child:The Potters invite the Malfoys for Christmas. Teddy proves he is his father's son.





	1. Christmas Eve

“So, what are you planning for Christmas?” Ron asked, pouring Ginny more tea and handing her the cup.  
“Oh, we'll stay at home.” Ginny said, “Teddy's coming as usual, though without Victoire this year. I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Do you know anything about this?”  
“No.”  
“Actually, I might.” George said. “Bill and Fleur were supposed to spend Christmas at the Burrow with Dominique and Louis, but Mum told me a few days ago, that they suddenly decided to stay at Shell Cottage.”  
“That doesn't sound unusual, that sounds exactly like something Fleur might do.” Ginny said unimpressed.  
“Yeah, Gin, but it would actually make sense.” Harry interjected. “Teddy only told us a few days ago that Victoire wasn't coming and it would make sense for her to spend Christmas with her family instead. Maybe they've had a row or something and Victoire doesn't want to go to a big family gathering.”  
“Well, it's not going to be big now.” Ron said.  
“Why?” Ginny asked. “Aren't you going?”  
“No.” Hermione said. “We're visiting my parents this year.”  
“And Percy's going to his in-laws.” Ron continued. “Except for Little-Molly. Apparently she's not on speaking-terms with her mother at the moment, so she's going to the Burrow.”  
“What about Freddie and Roxy?” Ginny asked.  
George shook his head. “It's Angelina's turn to have them over for Christmas this year.”  
“So, let me get this straight.” Ginny frowned. “Christmas at the Burrow this year will include Mum, Dad, Charlie, you and Little-Molly?”  
“Why aren't you going?” Hermione asked the Potters.  
“Well, actually we thought with Bill and his family there it would be too crowded.” Ginny explained.  
“You could now.” Ron suggested.  
“I don't think we will.”  
“Why not?”  
“We were sort of thinking of inviting the Malfoys for Christmas.” Ginny said.  
Ron spluttered. “What?”  
“Well, you know, after what happened we thought it might be nice if the boys got to spend the Christmas holidays together. And I know Draco would never allow Scorpius to come here alone and I don't really like the thought of spending Christmas without Albus either.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Hermione said firmly.  
“So,” Harry said, obviously trying to change the subject, “how are Hugo and Freddie doing?”  
“Oh,” Ron looked a little flustered, “well, Hugo's doing very well.”  
“Good,” Ginny said, hearing the implication, “and Freddie?”  
“He's fine.” George said.  
“OK, I'm just asking, because Lily wrote that he's not talking to her any more.”  
Ron was looking increasingly uncomfortable.  
“Yes, well, you know what he's like. He's got his phases.” George said.  
“Of course. But has he found any friends in Hufflepuff? You know, has he got anyone there?”  
“No,” Ron said, “as far as we know, Hugo's the only one Freddie's talking to at Hogwarts. He doesn't even speak with Rose any more.”  
“Maybe he just needs a bit of time adjusting.” Harry mumbled in his tea. But Ginny saw Ron and Hermione looked concerned. She knew that George always acted as though his son's lack of communication was perfectly normal. It didn't really surprise her. George had been completely mute for two years after Fred had died. But Ginny knew, that Ron was often the better judge of when to worry about Freddie.  
“I miss having them around.” Ron sighed. “I mean, we still have Roxy, but it's not the same. And she'll be going to Hogwarts year after next, too.”  
“Yeah, it's amazing how fast kids grow up.” Harry said. “I just realized yesterday that Albus is going to be fifteen next year, so I guess it's time for me to give him the talk already. Unbelievable.”  
Ginny nearly choked on her tea.  
“You're going to give Albus the talk during the holidays?” She asked. “Were you planning on telling me about this?”  
“Of course I am. Why?”  
Ginny threw a desperate look towards Hermione, who got it at once.  
“Well, Harry,” she said gently, “I think there's something we should tell you before you do that.”  
“What?” Harry asked, looking concerned.  
Hermione drew a deep breath. “Harry, Albus is gay.”  
“What? How do you know that?”  
“We have eyes.”  
Harry looked at Ron as though he had betrayed him. “Even you?” He asked.  
“You know, being married to her for so long has rubbed off on me a bit.” Ron admitted, looking slightly guilty.  
Ginny saw that her husband's mind was working very fast, until he suddenly sat up straight and said “Scorpius. Is Albus in love with Scorpius?”  
“Definitely,” Hermione, Ginny and Ron chorused.  
Harry looked relieved that he'd finally gotten something right. “And do you think Scorpius is in love with Albus?”  
“That's the tricky question.” Hermione said.  
“Why?”  
“Because while he certainly behaves that way, with Scorpius there is the possibility that he's just weird.”  
“Excuse me?” Ginny felt insulted on Scorpius's behalf.  
“Oh, no, that sounded not at all as I wanted it to.” Hermione replied quickly. “I like Scorpius a lot, I really do. He's very kind and he seems to be quite intelligent. All I mean is, and I'm sure you'll agree, the fact that he didn't have any contact with other kids before he went to Hogwarts, it shows. He's just not really learned how to interact with people his age. And with Albus being his first and only friend, he might be sending the wrong signals without intending to.”  
Harry was looking uneasy.  
“Maybe you should give him the talk, Ginny.” He said.  
“Why?” Ginny asked indignantly.  
“Well, you know more about what it's like, you know, to love men.”  
“Mate, that sounds homophobic.” Ron said.  
Harry looked troubled. “No, I just mean -”  
“Stop!” Hermione chimed in. “You're not going to make it better.”  
“I don't know if I can talk to him about this.” Harry said.  
“I'm not sure you can either.” Ginny agreed. “But I sure as hell won't be the one to do it. After you had the talk with James, what kind of a message would that send?”  
“Just out of curiosity: Who gave you the talk, Harry?” Hermione asked.  
“I didn't get a talk.”  
“Oh.” Hermione gave Harry a pitiful look.  
“No, I mean I didn't get a talk, I got a letter.”  
“From whom?”  
“Sirius.”  
George burst out laughing. It was such an unusual thing to happen that Ron and Ginny both spilled tea over themselves in surprise. Hermione had put her hand over her mouth to stifle her own giggles and Harry looked completely lost.  
“What?” He asked.  
George looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny who were all looking baffled by his outburst.  
“Oh my God, you didn't know?” He asked, laughing even harder. “You didn't know Sirius was gay?”  
“What?” This time it was Harry who spilled tea.  
“How do you know that?” Ginny asked.  
George shrugged. “Bill told me. Apparently it was common knowledge in the Order, but they kept it from the under-aged ears. I think Sirius and Lupin had something with each other before Sirius went to Azkaban.”  
“Lupin? Lupin was straight.” Harry said. “He married Tonks.”  
“Come on, Harry.” Hermione said. “That was twenty years later. From what I've heard, Sirius and Remus weren't really a couple, they just – you know.”  
“No, I don't and I'm not sure I want to.”  
Everyone laughed at his shocked expression.  
“So you see, it is rather ridiculous that you're anxious about giving Albus the talk.” Hermione said.  
“Maybe, but I'm still not sure whether he should.” Ginny said.  
Harry looked as though he wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or insulted.  
“You're only just able to have a conversation with Albus that doesn't result in the two of you shouting at each other. I'd say take it easy.” Ginny defended herself.  
“Well, someone should talk to him.” Harry said.  
“Maybe you could ask Neville,” Hermione suggested, “seeing as he is Al's godfather.”  
“Yes, but he's also Al's teacher and as much as I love Neville, I'm willing to bet that that would be the most uncomfortable conversation anyone's ever had.” Ginny said.  
“I could do it.” Ron offered.  
Ginny snorted.  
“What? I practically raised four children. I'm good with them.”  
“Oi!” George said.  
“OK, George and I practically raised four children together.” Ron corrected. “Happy?”  
“It sounds weird when you put it like that.” Ginny told him.  
“And what about me?” Hermione asked indignantly.  
“Forget it.” Ron said. “You chose your career, I'm not including you in this.”  
Hermione sighed.  
“We'll think about it.” Ginny said looking highly doubtful.  
“Do you think Draco's had the talk with Scorpius?” Hermione asked.  
“Actually I've been wondering about that. I remember talking about it with Astoria and she said she thought Draco was probably going to faint when he found out his son was in love with Albus, so I'm thinking about telling him gently, to soften the blow.” Ginny said.  
“Actually, to me that sounds like the most uncomfortable conversation ever.” Ron said.

Ginny was just putting on new bedsheets in the guest bedroom when she heard a rumble from downstairs. Damn it, she thought, they're on time. She'd only come home an hour earlier to find that neither of her sons had tidied up their rooms and that Lily was still in pyjamas. And Harry had sent a note telling her he was stuck at work. She hurried downstairs, noticing on the way how dirty the floor looked, the disturbingly loud bangs that came from James's room telling her that he was trying to clean it by magic and various of her children's possessions that littered the whole house. How on earth had they managed to spread their things so widely in only three days? She came to a halt in the living room and had just time to take in the two bags that had appeared in the middle of it, when the flames in the fireplace turned green and Scorpius Malfoy appeared. He stumbled out onto the carpet, looked around and beamed delighted when he spotted Ginny.  
“Ginny!” He called.  
“Hello, Scorpius.” Ginny pulled him into a hug at the exact moment that the flames turned green again and Draco entered. He removed the soot from his black robes immediately and then stretched out his hand towards Ginny who had let go of Scorpius. Ginny took it, pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss to the cheek.  
“Hello, Draco.” She said. “Good to see you.”  
He blinked confused when he pulled back. “And you.” He said.  
“I'm really sorry.” She began rambling. “I would like to offer you some tea, but as you can see, it's completely chaotic around here. I didn't get off work until an hour ago, Harry's got some kind of an emergency at the Ministry and the children didn't do anything we asked them to this morning, so there's a ton of things to do until dinner. I'll just show you to your room and then-”  
“Ginny,” Draco interrupted her, an amused smile on his face, “can we help you with anything?”  
“Erm.” Ginny felt herself flush. She hated this. She hated the fact that they were standing in her messy living room with its miss-matched furniture on Christmas Eve while nothing was prepared and she was covered in soot from having hugged Scorpius. She hated that Harry wasn't home and that she had no idea what to do about dinner if he didn't come home soon because she was probably the worst cook in the world and most of all she hated that she was so ashamed of herself and her own home, because she liked who she was and she was proud of it. And she liked their miss-matched furniture. “Well, Albus and James are upstairs cleaning their rooms. James is also destroying his by the sound of it, Lily's degnoming the garden and I was just about to set up your room. Maybe, could you decorate the tree?” She asked.  
“Can I help Lily?” Scorpius asked eagerly, before his father had a chance to reply, “I've never degnomed a garden before.”  
“No.” Ginny said firmly. “I'm sorry. But we didn't use to have gnomes. Lily smuggled one here from the Burrow two years ago and we've had an infestation ever since. So she's been in charge of the degnoming ever since and will be until all eternity.”  
“OK.” Scorpius squeaked, looking a bit intimidated by her stern expression, “We can decorate the tree.”  
“I'm not sure I've ever done that before.” Draco admitted, looking uncomfortable at the enormous, but plain Christmas tree standing beside the fireplace.  
“That's OK.” Scorpius reassured him, “I helped Puddy last year. I know how it's done. What colours do you like?” He asked Ginny.  
“Oh, surprise me.” She waved her wand and the Malfoy's luggage floated out of the room behind her and up the stairs.  
Harry came home about an hour later, after Lily had come back in complaining about the cold and getting in Ginny's way and Albus had greeted his friend and watched him decorate the tree and Ginny had sorted out the guest bedroom and cleaned up the house a bit and had helped James put his destroyed furniture back together. She, James and Lily went downstairs when they heard the commotion. Harry looked a bit dishevelled and exhausted, but happy to finally be at home. He kissed his family hello and proceeded into the living room, where he greeted the Malfoys who had almost finished their task.  
The Christmas tree was covered in silver ornaments, balls, stars and candles, some of them sparkling ever so slightly and was covered in what looked like thin layers of snow. It looked very elegant but didn't quite fit in with the rest of the cosy living room.  
“What is that?” James asked, his voice somewhere between incredulity and disgust.  
“James!” Ginny heard Harry scold their son behind her. Scorpius's face fell.  
“Don't you like it?” He asked anxiously.  
“Of course he likes it, Scorpius,” Harry lied and Ginny could have sworn, as she turned around to look at him, that he'd stepped onto James's foot, “it's beautiful.”  
Albus beamed at his father.  
Harry looked at his wristwatch. “Goodness, I need to start cooking.” He left for the kitchen. James followed him. He'd always been Harry's special helper in the kitchen and that hadn't changed even now that James was of-age. Ginny shook her head. She still couldn't quite understand how her son had suddenly become an adult.  
There was a knock on the door. They all turned around.  
“Teddy!” Lily shouted and darted out of the room.  
Draco and Scorpius were sitting on the couch. Draco looked stiff and very out of place, while Scorpius seemed very comfortable and was eyeing the tree sceptically as though trying to find anything that needed to be changed or added. Albus had sat down on the carpet in front of Scorpius, leaning against his friend's legs and looking very happy. It was Ginny's favourite place in the living room, though she was usually leaned against Harry's legs. She smiled at the thought of it.  
Lily came back, dragging Teddy behind her. It was apparent at first glance to Ginny that Teddy was not well. His hair was a very ugly shade of khaki, that she'd never seen on him before and that gave his pale skin a sickly look. He also looked as though he'd shrunk a bit, although he was still very tall.  
“Teddy, what's that colour?” Albus asked rather rudely, “it lookes terrible.”  
“Albus!” Ginny heard Lily hiss, as she pulled Teddy into a tight hug.  
“What happened, Teddy?” She asked quietly, almost whispering, in his ear.  
“Just Azkaban,” he muttered.  
“Why don't you go upstairs and rest a bit. You can come back down when you feel up to it.” She suggested.  
He nodded.  
“You're in James's room this time.”  
But Lily was already pulling Teddy back out of the room.  
“Sorry about that.” Ginny said, turning to the Malfoys. “He's just come back from three weeks of Azkaban duty.”  
“Wow, I don't envy him.” Draco said.  
“Well, someone's got to do it.” Ginny sighed.  
“What's with his hair?” Albus asked.  
“He can't change his appearance when he's very unhappy.” Ginny explained. “But I must admit, I've never seen that particular colour either.”  
“Really?” Albus asked surprised. “I didn't know that.”  
“Well, thankfully, it doesn't happen a lot.”  
Teddy and Lily came back downstairs only a few minutes later. Teddy didn't look a lot better, but his hair was looking a little bit more green than muddy now.  
“I'm sorry.” He said to the Malfoys who'd stood up. “Ted Lupin,” he said shaking hands with Draco.  
“Draco Malfoy.”  
“You were my Mum's cousin, right?” Teddy asked.  
Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes.”  
“Did you know her?”  
“No. I might have seen her at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, though and, I think during the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm sorry.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But I knew your father.” Draco said. “He was a good teacher.”  
Teddy gave him a weak smile and then turned to meet Scorpius.  
“What did Azkaban do to make your hair that colour?” Albus asked concerned.  
“Riddle.” Teddy growled, looking uncharacteristically harsh.  
“What?” Albus asked confused.  
“Delphini Riddle,” Teddy said, “she tried to provoke me into hurting her the whole time.”  
“Why?” Lily asked angrily.  
“I don't know, probably out of boredom. Every time I came near her cell she started talking about how her mother'd killed mine and stuff like that.”  
Scorpius and Albus looked troubled.  
“That's so mean.” Scorpius whispered.  
Lily threw her arms around Teddy and squeezed him so tightly, it looked as though she was trying to cut him in half with the force of it.  
He patted her hair and his eyes turned Lily-brown.

“So, what was your emergency, anyway?” Ginny asked Harry as they sat around the dinner table two hours later, enjoying Harry's incredibly delicious home-made meal.  
Harry groaned. “I had to go to Liechtenstein.”  
“What?” Ginny laughed.  
“They had a problem and requested back-up. Most of the department had already left, so I had to go.” Harry sighed.  
“Vampires?” Draco asked.  
Harry smiled. “I could never confirm that in front of an outsider, Draco.”  
Draco smirked. “Of course not.”  
“What's Liechtenstein like, Dad?” Lily asked excited.  
“To be honest, Lily, I didn't have that much time for sight-seeing.”  
It was a pleasant evening. Albus and Scorpius were comparing their past Christmas experiences. Draco, Harry and James started discussing hypothetical vampires in Central Europe. And Lily tried to make a still subdued looking Teddy smile. She succeeded occasionally, though Ginny thought Teddy's generous consumption of the elf-made wine Draco had brought, might be helping her with the task. His hair had gradually changed to silver-blond since his arrival which made Ginny feel sure that his bad mood had to do far more with Victoire than with Delphi's taunts. She and Harry had both tried to catch Teddy on his own for a minute to ask him about it, but they had been unsuccessful so far and Ginny was starting to suspect that Teddy was deliberately avoiding giving them the opportunity.


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Scorpius and Teddy are upset and the rest of the party are trying to find out what's going on. Christmas Day at the Potters this year includes a first kiss, a lot of Weasley sweaters, Quidditch and and an exciting, but also scary prospect for the new year.

“Merry Christmas.” She heard Harry whisper softly. “I'll be down in the kitchen. You go back to sleep.”  
She felt him kiss her and then leave the room.  
When she woke up she could hear the soft clattering of pans and pots in the kitchen and voices that sounded as though they might belong to Harry and Draco. She got up, got dressed and went downstairs.  
Draco was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, while Harry standing in front of the oven, cooking and they were talking about Quidditch. Ginny tried to process the absurdness of the picture.  
“Merry Christmas.” She said, smiling widely. They both whipped around as though caught in wrong-doing.  
“Merry Christmas.” Draco said, while Harry flung his arms around her and kissed her passionately.  
She kissed him back in equal enthusiasm.  
“Honestly?” They heard a voice from the doorway. “In front of guests?” It was Lily.  
“Merry Christmas, Lily.” Ginny said, drawing back from Harry for a second.  
“Merry Christmas.” Harry said and continued to kiss his wife.  
“Yeah, whatever. Mum, I have a problem.” Lily said. Behind her James appeared in the doorway, yawning widely.  
“Merry Christmas.” He mumbled. They all wished him one in return.  
“What kind of a problem, Lily?” Ginny asked while her children joined Draco at the table and helped themselves to bacon and eggs.  
“The kind that's called Albus and is crying his eyes out in my bedroom.” Lily said matter-of-factly.  
“What?” Ginny asked.  
“Oh, I've got one of those, too.” James said good-naturedly, “Only mine's called Teddy.”  
“Teddy's crying?” Harry asked, “Why didn't you say so?”  
“No, not any more.” James said. “But he was last night when he thought I was asleep. He was pretending to sleep when I got up so I wouldn't talk to him.”  
“What's wrong with Albus?” Ginny asked.  
“I don't know. He came into my room looking really upset and asked if he could stay there for a while and I said sure and he flung himself onto the bed and started crying. I asked what was going on, but he didn't want to say.”  
“I'll check on him.” Ginny said, hurrying towards the door.  
“I'll check on Teddy.” Harry said, following her.  
“I'll check on Scorpius.” Draco said, following Harry.  
“I'll come with you.” James and Lily said in unison, following the adults.

Albus was lying on Lily's bed curled up, his face half-hidden in her blanket.  
“Albus?” Ginny asked softly, as she entered. Lily followed behind her and closed the door. Ginny sat down on the bed and began to stroke Albus's hair.  
“Oh, Al,” she said, “what's happened?”  
His blanket-muffled sobs grew louder, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
“Did you and Scorpius have a row?” Lily asked kindly. Albus didn't answer but pushed away his mother's hand.  
“Go away,” he said between sobs.  
“Albus, I'm sure it's not that bad. You know we can talk about everything,” Ginny began.  
“No. Why did you bring her, Lily?”  
“Because you were upset.”  
“I don't want to talk to you!” Albus said, burying himself even deeper within Lily's bed.  
“Albus, something happened with Scorpius, didn't it?” Ginny asked. “You can tell me, you don't have to worry. I'll understand.”  
“I don't want to talk to anyone!” Albus almost screamed. “It's too embarassing. I don't want to talk to anyone ever again. I just want to be left alone! Please, just leave me alone!”  
So they did.

“So?” Harry asked, when they were standing in the hallway again. “How did it go?”  
“Albus says it's too embarrassing to talk about.” Ginny said.  
“Scorpius doesn't say anything.” Draco said.  
“Teddy says I wouldn't understand.” Harry grumbled.  
“Maybe I should try and talk to Teddy.” Ginny suggested.  
“Sure, feel free.” Harry said.  
“I could give it a try with Albus.” Draco offered. “You know, if it's embarrassing he might just not want to tell his parents.”  
“I'll come with you.” James said. Ginny and Harry looked surprised.  
“I could talk to Scorpius.” Lily said. “He likes me.”  
Draco shrugged. “It's worth a try.”  
“Coming, Dad?” Lily asked. Harry looked confused, but then he followed her.

“So, Teddy, Harry tells me you don't want to tell him what's wrong with you because he wouldn't understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“You think I might?”  
Teddy shrugged.  
“So, will you tell me?”  
“Has it occurred to you that it might be none of you business?”  
“Yes, it has.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“Because I am the closest thing to a mother you have and it's what we do.”  
Teddy scoffed.  
“Who would you like to talk to?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes.”  
“My parents.”  
Ginny's heart plummeted. This hadn't happened in years. They'd had these conversations, lots of them, when Teddy had been younger. When he'd still been struggling to understand and to cope with the unfairness of everyone else having parents but him. But at some point he'd come to terms with it, accepted it. Or so she had thought.  
“And what would you tell them?” She asked.  
“Nice try.”  
“OK, then, what would you ask them?”  
“I'd ask my Dad if he ever regretted coming back to my Mum.”  
“No, he didn't, Teddy. I'm one-hundred percent certain that he didn't regret it for a minute.”  
“But maybe, if he hadn't, he'd still be alive.”  
“I doubt it, Teddy. Remus tended to be reckless when he was unhappy. He'd probably have died before you were even born.”  
“Wouldn't have made any difference.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can't remember him either way. You always pretend like it was a big deal that Harry sent him back to my Mum, but in the end, it didn't matter, did it? He could've stayed away, I'd still be stuck with no parents.”  
“I think it makes a difference. You father died a happy man. Doesn't that matter to you?”  
“I guess it should.”  
“But?”  
“If I was so important to them, why didn't they stay with me? Why did they join the fight?”  
What's brought this on, Teddy, she thought. We've been through this years ago.  
“Because they knew you wouldn't be allowed to survive if Voldemort won the battle.” She said patiently. “But you already know that, Teddy.”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“So, why is it so important now?”  
“I just wish they were here. I don't know who to go to any more.”  
Ginny felt a sharp pain in her chest. She realized it was guilt.  
“And you didn't feel like you could come to us lately?”  
Teddy shook his head.  
“Because we were so preoccupied with our own children's trouble?”  
He nodded.  
“Oh, Teddy. I'm so sorry.”  
“No, it's OK. I mean you have your own kids and I still had Bill to go to, but now -”  
“It's not OK, Teddy. You're like a son to us, you know that. We never wanted you to feel like -”  
“But I'm not, Ginny.” He interrupted her. “I'm not you're son. You have sons. It's different.”  
She knew he was right.  
“I'm sorry. We should have been there more for you after Andromeda died. Is there anything we can do for you now?”  
“Can I stay here for a while?”  
“Of course. May I ask why?”  
“Vicky threw me out.”  
“Out of your own house?”  
“Yes.”  
“That sounds like you screwed up.”  
“I did.”  
“So, that's why you can't go to Bill any more?”  
“Yes.”  
“OK, Teddy, can I take a wild guess here?”  
“OK.”  
“Is Victoire pregnant?”  
There was a pause and then he nodded.  
“And when she told you, you didn't react the way she expected you to, so she threw you out?”  
He nodded again.  
“And you didn't want to tell Harry, because you were afraid he'd get angry with you like he did with Remus?”  
A third nod.  
“Oh, Teddy.” She pulled him into a hug.  
“Here's my suggestion what we do. We'll go down and have breakfast, open some presents and have a nice day. And later today you and I are going to have a long talk and we'll figure out what to do together. What do you think?”  
“Are you going to tell Harry?”  
“Not unless you want me to.”  
“I don't.”  
“Then I won't. Put I don't think he'd be angry with you.”

“So, how did it go?” Ginny asked when they were in the kitchen again. James, Albus, Scorpius and Lily were still upstairs.  
“Really good, actually, Draco and I were just comparing the stories.”  
“Did you find out what happened?” Ginny asked.  
“Apparently, Albus kissed Scorpius.” Draco said.  
“And Scorpius panicked.” Harry continued.  
“That's basically the entire tragedy.” Draco said.  
“OK. Why did Scorpius panic?” Ginny asked.  
“It seems to have been unexpected to him and he was a bit overwhelmed.” Harry said.  
“So, where do we stand now?”  
“Well, Albus was quite easy to calm down once he'd told me what'd happened.” Draco said. “I told him that Scorpius wasn't angry with him or disgusted and wouldn't hate him for that. He wasn't entirely convinced, so James went over to Scorpius and confirmed it.”  
“Scorpius just had to let it sink in, I think.” Harry took over. “He wasn't really sure on what to do next, so he, Lily and I talked a bit, you know, about how some boys prefer kissing boys rather than girls and how that's perfectly normal. Then James came over, asking whether Scorpius was angry with Albus and at that point we let James and Lily take over. They were just having so much fun.”  
Ginny beamed at Draco and Harry.  
“What?” Harry asked.  
“I'm so proud of you two. You're handling this much better than Astoria and I expected.” She said.  
“You talked about this to Astoria?” Draco asked.  
“Yes. She thought you'd faint when you found out. By the way, when did you find out?”  
“During the time Harry kept them separated.”  
“I see.”  
“I guess, we'll have to give Albus the talk soon, now.” Harry said gloomily.  
“Yes.” Ginny said. “Did you talk to Scorpius yet?” She asked Draco.  
“About what?”  
“About sex.”  
Draco's eyes grew wide. “Uh, what, um, no, I, er, I didn't.” He stammered.  
Ginny shook her head, eyebrows raised. “Maybe you two should talk to them both together.” She suggested.  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, horrified.  
“I think that's a good idea.” Teddy said. They all looked at him. “Bill gave me and Vicky the talk together.”  
“Well, maybe one of us could do that.” Harry said hopefully.  
“Forget it.” Draco snarled.  
“This is ridiculous, you should listen to yourselves.” Teddy snorted.  
“What's your solution then?” Harry asked.  
“I can do it.” Teddy shrugged. “I don't have a problem with it.”  
Harry and Draco both let out sighs of relief. Ginny smiled.  
“I think that's a good idea, Teddy.” She said, smiling.  
“So, how did it go with you two?” Harry asked.  
Teddy averted his eyes.  
“It was good.” Ginny said vaguely. “We talked a bit and we're going to talk a bit more later and eventually everything will be fine.”  
Teddy gave her a grateful look.  
“OK.” Harry said, looking a little concerned, but at that moment James and Lily came downstairs, followed by Albus and Scorpius who were holding hands and looking very sheepish.  
Ginny beamed at them, but at the same time felt a small piercing pain in her chest. Even though Draco and James had done a good job, she didn't like not being able to help Albus when he was upset.  
“Merry Christmas!” Harry called good-natured and they all echoed him.  
“Now, that we're all not upset any more and down here, can we open our presents?” Lily asked eagerly.  
“Of course.” Ginny said. So they abandoned their breakfast and went to the living room, where piles of packages were lying all over the floor. It took them a while until everyone had found their pile, but as soon as they had they all began ripping them open eagerly. Ginny looked around to see that her children had all gone for the present that held the Weasley-sweater first. It was a tradition in the Potter-household to open the rest of the presents while wearing it.  
“That's a joke right?” Teddy groaned as he unfolded his. James and Albus burst out laughing as they saw it. Teddy's sweater was yellow and had the face of a teddy-bear knitted on the front.  
“What the hell was Molly thinking? I'm twenty-two years old! I'm not wearing this!”  
“Don't be ridiculous, Teddy.” Ginny said, though she had to work hard to keep her face straight. “Of course you're wearing it. It's tradition and it looks cute.”  
But she wondered what exactly her mother had been thinking.  
“OK, but I'll hex anybody who takes a picture.” Teddy grumbled and exchanged the sweater he was wearing for the new one.  
“Look, Albus!” Scorpius squeaked excited, “I got one, too!” Scorpius held up a green sweater with a scorpion on it. “I have a Weasley sweater.” He whispered, “My very own Weasley Christmas sweater!”  
Harry, Draco and Ginny all smiled fondly at him and Albus pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Scorpius blushed a little.  
Albus's sweater was green as well, with the Slytherin crest on it and Lily's and James's were red – which Ginny knew would clash horribly with their hair. Lily's had a lily on it and James's a snitch.  
Ginny now opened her own present. Her sweater was plain blue. She looked over to Draco waiting for his reaction.  
A moment later, Draco had opened his first present and was holding a black sweater in his hands. He burst out laughing.  
Harry looked over to Ginny. “Honestly, your mum made Draco a sweater?” He asked quietly so only she could hear it.  
“What's so funny, Dad?” Scorpius asked.  
“I just never thought I'd ever get a Weasley sweater. I used to make fun of them when Harry and Ron got them at Hogwarts.”  
Harry shook his head. “I'm still surprised how someone who used to be such a mean kid turned out to have such a nice son.” He said.  
Scorpius beamed.  
“Me too.” Draco murmured darkly.  
They all changed into their sweaters. All except Draco.  
“You have to put it on.” Albus explained.  
“Yeah, I know.” Draco looked uncomfortable.  
“You can use the downstairs bathroom.” Ginny told him. He gave her a quick, grateful look, got up and left the room with his sweater.  
“What's that about?” James asked.  
“Dad doesn't want people to see his Dark Mark.” Scorpius explained quietly.  
“Oh.”  
Draco returned a minute later, wearing his black sweater. It was quite a contrast to the stiff buttoned-up clothing he usually wore.  
“Aw, Draco,” Ginny cooed mockingly, “that's exactly your colour.”  
He gave her a cold look, but the corners of his mouth twitched.  
“Well, Molly really outdid herself this year, didn't she?” Harry said, pulling Ginny in his arms.  
“She might have had help.” Ginny admitted grudgingly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, she said, she wanted to knit motives onto the kid's sweaters this year but she wasn't sure if she'd have enough time for so many. So, George, Ron and I asked her to show us how it's done and we did the ones for the adults.”  
“So, you made this?” Harry asked, tugging at his own green sweater.  
“Yes, I made yours, Draco's, Ron's and Audrey's.”  
“Wow. And who did yours?”  
“George.”  
“Not bad.”  
“LILY!” They heard Teddy roar. Apparently Lily had opened her parents' present next, which was a camera and had decided the first picture she took with it should be of Teddy in his new sweater.

Later that day James and Lily decided to play Quidditch in the garden and talked Harry, Draco and Scorpius into joining them, even though Draco said he hadn't been on a broom in years. Albus watched for Scorpius's sake and Ginny decided to use the mercifully empty house to talk to Teddy.  
Teddy sat down at the kitchen table while Ginny made tea.  
“You know, Teddy, I understand if you don't want Harry to be here, but I really don't think there's any reason for you to be scared to tell him about this. I don't think he'd be angry with you.” She said, as she sat down and poured them both tea.  
“He was with my Dad.”  
“Yes, but that was different. Your dad thought he'd done the right thing in leaving your mum. You look as though you regret whatever you said or did very much already.”  
Teddy nodded.  
“So, should I ask him to join us.”  
Teddy hesitated a moment, then: “OK.”  
Ginny went to the kitchen window opened it and called out to Albus: “Albus, tell your dad to come inside.”  
Albus conveyed the message to the Quidditch players who were still on the ground, debating on something. Harry entered the kitchen moments later.  
“What's going on?” He asked.  
“Sit down.” Ginny said, waving her wand. A fresh cup soared from the cupboard onto the table. “Sorry to keep you from playing, but Teddy has something to tell you.”  
“No problem, it's probably better that way, we were having troubles dividing five people into two teams. What's wrong, Teddy?”  
Teddy took a sip of his tea and a deep breath. “Just before I had to go to Azkaban, Vicky told me she was pregnant. And I – sort of – panicked and, um, left. I told her I needed some time to think about it and spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron and the next day I started Azkaban duty and I didn't know what to write to her, so I didn't write at all and after a week I got an owl from her telling me that I didn't need to bother coming back.” Teddy stared sadly at his cup.  
“OK,” Harry said, “and do you want to go back to her?”  
“I don't know. I mean, I miss her and I love her and I actually don't want to be that idiot who leaves his pregnant girl-friend. But I'm just not sure I want a child. I'm not sure we should be parents.”  
“Why not?” Ginny asked.  
“You know, I'm an Auror and Vicky's training to become one. What if something happened to us and the kid would end up – like me?”  
Ginny took Teddy's hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
“I just don't know if people like us should have children.”  
There was a silence for a few moments. Ginny looked at Harry and saw that he was thinking very carefully about what to say next.  
“I get that.” Harry said eventually. “I do. I mean, I've thought about it. What would happen to my kids if I got killed in my job, which isn't likely, Teddy, you know that, but it's possible of course. But whatever happened to me, I would never regret having my kids. I also don't think I'd regret doing my job. I go to work every day, fighting against dark magic for my children. They make it all worth it. I know what it's like growing up without parents, Teddy, and I understand that you're scared that your child could suffer that fate. We've lost something that no one can give us back, something that can never be made up, but we still have a good life. It's missing something huge, I know that, but it's still a life worth living, don't you think?” Ginny thought it sounded almost like a plea. As though Harry was asking Teddy whether he'd done a good job.  
Teddy was biting his lower lip. He nodded. “I'm just so scared.” He whispered.  
“That's all right. I freaked out when Ginny told me, too, and we'd already decided we wanted kids. It is scary, raising a child, everyone's scared. And it's even scarier for us, because we don't remember our fathers.”  
“But you're not alone with this, Teddy,” Ginny reassured him, “you have us and Bill and Fleur and the whole Weasley clan to help you.”  
Teddy looked up at them, still looking strained, but also very relieved and grateful.  
“So, what do I do about Vicky?” He asked.  
“You go upstairs and write a very remorseful letter, telling her how much you love her and how sorry you are and I'll go to Shell Cottage tomorrow and give it to her and have a talk with them all.” Ginny said.  
“Shouldn't I go?” Teddy asked.  
“No.” Ginny said firmly, “After what you did, Fleur would probably hex you, before you could say anything.”  
“OK.” Teddy got up and so did Harry and Ginny. Ginny hugged Teddy.  
“Couldn't you have waited a bit?” She asked. “I'm too young to become a grandmother.”  
Teddy gave a small chuckle. “Why? You'll be fourty in summer. That's ancient.”  
“Cheeky.”  
He grinned and went upstairs.  
Harry gave Ginny a kiss. “We did well.” He said.  
“Yes, we did. I didn't think it'd be that fast.” She agreed. “You want to play Quidditch now?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
They went outside and joined Albus.  
“So, who's winning?” Ginny asked.  
“Lily and Scorpius.” Albus said excited. “They're brilliant.”  
The players landed in front of them not much later, Lily, Scorpius and Draco looking like they were having the time of their lives and James looking severely disgruntled.  
“It's not fair.” He spat. “They look much too cute and innocent to take seriously and then they flatten you. And Draco's no help. I think he actually wants Scorpius to win.”  
Draco looked slightly guilty.  
“You know, James,” Ginny said, climbing her own broom, “if you still think Lily's cute and innocent after living in the same house with her for thirteen years, you deserve to lose. Harry and I want to join.”  
“OK, we get Mum.” Lily decided quickly.  
“I don't think that'll make it fairer, Lily,” Harry said, “James, Draco and I would be an all-Seekers team and we play with a quaffle.”  
So Ginny joined James and Draco, and Harry teamed up with Lily and Scorpius. Ginny had to admit that her daughter was an exceptionally good keeper. Draco, who was keeping for their team, was doing OK, except for when Scorpius was the one who tried to score.  
“Draco, I swear, if you let your kid score one more goal I'll hex you!” Ginny found herself yelling after about a quarter of an hour. He took her seriously and his keeping improved after that, but they still lost, if not by much.


	3. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Victoire get married. James is excited about being best man, Teddy tries to get his hair colour under control, everyone gets very emotional and Albus and Scorpius reveal a surprising talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit nostalgic here. I'm sorry if it's too much.

“Why are they getting married so quickly? Isn't that incredibly old-fashioned? To get married before the baby's born at all costs?”  
“No, Lily, it's pragmatic. They'll have neither time nor nerves left to plan a wedding after the baby's born. It was now or not for the next twenty years.”  
Lily let out a snort, while Ginny charmed flowers into her hair.  
“Is that how it was with Dad and you when you were pregnant with James?” She asked.  
“Yes.”  
Lily snorted again. “It still sounds like a feeble excuse for following out-of-date traditions.”  
“I promise you, Lily, if you ever become pregnant, we will not expect you to marry the father.”  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Are you decent? Can I come in?”  
“Yes.” They chorused.  
James entered. Ginny thought he looked very handsome in his new dress-robes.  
“Lily, here's your task for the day. I need as many answers as you can get until seven, OK?”  
James handed Lily a parchment with what looked like a list of names on it.  
“Sure.” Lily said.  
“What's this about?” Ginny asked suspiciously.  
“You'll see.” James said. “Don't worry, you'll like it.”  
Ginny raised her eyebrows doubtfully.  
“Mum, I'm so nervous!” James whined.  
“Don't worry. Do you have the rings?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, then there's nothing that can go wrong.”  
“I know. But still.”  
“Where are the others?” Ginny asked.  
“Albus and Louis are showing in the guests, Bill is supervising everything, Fleur and Nicky are with Vicky in her room and asking what's keeping Lily, and Dad is downstairs with Teddy, trying to keep him from freaking out.”  
“Isn't that your job?” Ginny asked amused.  
“Yeah, but look at me. I'm freaking out myself.”  
Ginny gave her wand a final flick. “OK, Lily, you're ready to go.” She said. “Tell Vicky Harry and I will pick you up when it's time to go. And James, send Teddy up, so I can make sure he gets his hair colour right.”  
“What's it going to be, Mum?” Lily asked, while inspecting her hair in the mirror. “Teddy's hair, which colour?”  
“I told you, it's going to be a surprise.”  
“Yeah, but he has to calm down for that.” James said. “'Cause right now it's changing every five seconds.”  
Lily left the room and James followed, but came back with Teddy and Harry a minute later. Teddy was very pale and jumpy, his hair was dark-violet and his eyes an unsettled grey-green mixture.  
“Sit down.” Ginny ordered, pointing to the bed she and Harry had slept in last night. Teddy obliged immediately. And so did Harry and James on either side of him. Ginny knelt down in front of Teddy and took his cold and shaky hands into hers.  
“Teddy,” she said very calmly, “I know you're incredibly nervous. But there's really nothing to be nervous about. Today you are going to marry the woman you have loved since you two were teenagers. You will be surrounded by your families and friends and all the people you love and care about. This is your day, Teddy. You don't need to worry about anything, because all that matters is that you and Vicky have a good time today and we will take care of everything else. You two just sit back and enjoy it. Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath.”  
Teddy did so and next to him, Ginny saw James do the same. She smiled at Harry, who beamed back.  
“And another one. And one more. And now open your eyes.”  
They were a soothing brown.  
“Better?” Ginny asked.  
Teddy nodded.  
“Then show me your reception look.”  
Teddy closed his eyes and frowned. His hair turned pure blue and when he opened his eyes they were a bright shade of grey. Ginny eyed him critically.  
“The eyes are perfect, but I think the hair should be a tiny bit lighter.”  
Teddy frowned again.  
“Yes, perfect. Look in the mirror.”  
Teddy stood up and went over to the mirror. “Yeah, looks good.” He agreed.  
“OK, now your ceremony look.” Ginny said.  
Teddy sat down between James and Harry again and let his hair turn bright pink.  
James gaped. Teddy started to laugh.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to see your face.” He said. “That's not my ceremony look.”  
“Not funny.” James moaned. “I'm close enough to a nervous break-down as it is.”  
“Your mum said it's my day. I can do whatever I want.”  
“That's not what I said.” Ginny corrected him.  
Teddy closed his eyes again. When he opened them his hair was the exact same shade of silver-blond as Victoire's and his eyes were ice-blue.  
“Not bad.” James said.  
Ginny felt a lump rise in her throat. “It's perfect.” She whispered.  
“Don't you dare start crying.” Teddy said. “Or I will, too.”  
“No, we can't have that.” She agreed, swallowing. “Well, I think it's time.”  
They all got up.  
“You two go downstairs and send Bill up, please.” She told James and Teddy. They nodded solemnly and left. Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.  
“Come on,” she said. They went to Victoire and Dominique's bedroom and Ginny knocked softly.  
“'o 'eez eet?” She heard Fleur ask.  
“Ginny and Harry.”  
Lily opened the door.  
“'Eez eet time?” Fleur asked.  
“Yes.” Ginny said.  
Fleur gave her daughter a kiss and told her something in French. Then she went downstairs and Ginny and Harry entered.  
Victoire looked stunningly beautiful. But, of course, Ginny hadn't expected anything else.  
“How's Teddy?” She asked.  
“Very nervous.” Harry said.  
“And very handsome.” Ginny added.  
Victoire beamed. “I can't wait.” She said.  
“You won't have to much longer.” Ginny said. “As soon as Bill gets here, we'll go downstairs.”  
“Any second thoughts?” Lily asked.  
“No, never.” Victoire said, Ginny could feel the happiness radiating from her.  
“That's what Teddy said.” Lily looked satisfied. There was another knock on the door and Bill entered. He had to bite his lip to keep it from trembling when he saw his daughter in her wedding dress and seemed unable to say anything.  
“Daddy.” Victoire greeted him, kissing his cheek.  
“Are we ready?” Ginny asked. Everyone nodded, looking very serious.  
“OK, then let's go.”  
“May I just say one last time that the bride being escorted by her father is also an ancient, out-dated and sexist tradition?” Lily asked.  
“Yes, you may, if you promise to shut up about it for the rest of the day.” Harry said. He took Ginny's arm and led her out of the room and down the stairs, followed by the bride's maids Dominique and Lily, and Bill and Victoire. When they stepped out of the cottage, they saw Albus and Scorpius standing outside the entrance of the marquee, holding hands and beaming at them.  
“Oh, good, you're here.” Albus said. “I'll tell them we're ready to roll. Good luck!” He hurried inside, dragging Scorpius behind him.  
A few seconds later music began to play inside, which was Harry and Ginny's cue. They stepped inside and walked down the aisle. The guests were all standing, facing them. Ginny was irresistibly reminded of that summer's day almost eighteen years ago, when she had been pregnant with James and walking down an aisle like this with her father. When they reached the front, they stood between James and Albus.

Ginny was shivering with happiness. Next to her she saw Albus conjuring a handkerchief and handing it to Scorpius and on her other side Harry was squeezing her hand so tightly that it hurt.  
“Please, repeat after me: I, Edward Remus”  
“I, Edward Remus” Teddy's voice was quivering dangerously.  
“Take you, Victoire Fleur”  
“Take you,” at this point Teddy's voice broke “V-victoire Fleur”  
“to be my lawfully wedded wife”  
But Teddy was crying so hard now, that he couldn't speak any more. Behind her Ginny could feel every single guest melt as they watched Teddy struggling to get the words out between sobs of happiness. She looked around and saw, that nearly everyone had tears in their eyes. Only Victoire had stayed completely calm. She was still beaming radiantly. She took Teddy's hand in hers and put her other hand on his cheek. Ginny saw her mouth the words “You can do it.” And he did. Slowly and shakily and still crying very much he managed to say the vow. And everyone looked very relieved when he'd finished.  
Victoire said her part in an amazingly steady voice considering that everyone else in the marquee was crying by now.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” As Teddy and Victoire kissed, Harry pulled Ginny close and kissed her as well.  
And then they were one of the firsts to congratulate the newly-weds and Ginny pulled Teddy in a tight embrace.  
“You did beautifully.” She whispered.  
“I did dreadfully.” He whispered back.  
“No, you did absolutely beautifully. Do you think a single person who witnessed today will ever doubt that you two are meant for each other?”  
“Thank you.”

Later that night she was talking to Gabrielle Delacour, who now had a different French surname, that Ginny couldn't remember. They were immersed in memories of being bride's maids at Bill and Fleur's wedding when James stood up at the front, calling for everyone's attention. When the party had fallen silent, James cleared his throat and began speaking.  
“Dear Vicky, dear Teddy, dear guests, as best man it is my honour, duty and privilege to hold the first speech tonight, of which I am told there will be three. First of all, Teddy, I would like to thank you for asking me to be your best man tonight. It's such an honour for me. Albus, Lily and I have prepared a little surprise for you. As you all know if it hadn't been for a certain historical event, for several small and big tragedies, accidents, crimes and illnesses, there would be more people here today. I know that many people miss someone here today and I'm sure they would have liked to be here as well. But I'm also quite certain that wherever they are, they're having a huge party of their own. But we wanted to bring a sense of them to our celebration, too, so we've asked around today. We've asked those guests who knew our deceased best, what they think they would have done today, what they would have contributed to this party and out of those interviews the three of us have made a list.”  
James took a piece of parchment from the inside of his robes and began to read.  
“First, our great-uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett are making widely inappropriate remarks during the best man's speech. Lily and James Potter senior are showing off their dancing skills.” James looked up from his parchment. “We were actually really surprised when Hagrid told us this. Because, I don't know if any of you have seen my father dance, but they definitely didn't pass that along.” He cleared his throat again and returned to his list. “Our great-uncle Bilius does something involving a bottle of fire-whiskey and flowers that I can't elaborate on in front of children, apparently. Sirius Black spends most of the evening as a dog, because let's face it, the kids love it and who cares if a few table cloths get torn down? Our I'm-not-exactly-sure-how-many-greats-aunt Muriel says that Teddy's hair is a disgrace to the family and Uncle Fred congratulates Teddy on upsetting her so much. Teddy's grandfather Ted is telling anybody who wants to listen what a beautiful ceremony it was and that Teddy's mother, his own daughter, didn't even invite him when she got married. She reminds him that he didn't approve of the marriage at that time. He disregards this. Teddy's grandmother Dromeda is suggesting weird names for the baby and her daughter begs the newly-wed's to ignore her ideas. Teddy's dad would like to give a speech, but is far too emotional. I guess he passed that on, Teddy. James and Sirius make fun of him for crying during the ceremony even though they did, too, because, let' face it, we all did. Except for Vicky, I think. You're weird, Vicky, you know that?”  
“Yes, I do!” Vicky called back.  
“Anyway Teddy's dad is so proud of his son that words have failed him and Teddy's mum, who spent the past few weeks fighting with Fleur over every aspect of the wedding, is wearing her favourite shade of pink hair, trying to help wherever she can, but mostly getting in the way and incredibly happy and proud of her son. As her husband seems unable to give a speech, she takes over and tells you that in person.”  
Ginny could feel the emotion in the room. Gabrielle, who hadn't even known any of these people, had tears in her eyes.  
“Oh, and I've got one more.” James said, consulting his list. “Apparently, Astoria Malfoy is telling her husband to relax a bit because for Heaven's sake, it's a wedding Draco.”  
Draco went pink as every face turned towards him and James smirked.

“Is it your turn?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded, looking anxious. “You'll be fine.” Ginny said, giving him a reassuring kiss. He nodded and went to the front, where James and Bill had held their speeches.  
Ginny made her way between the tables towards where Teddy and Victoire were sitting. She wanted to be near Teddy during Harry's speech.  
The guests fell silent when they saw Harry standing up front, looking very tense.  
Harry took a deep breath before he started speaking.  
“OK, so, I promise this is going to be the last speech you'll have to sit through tonight. James said earlier that Remus would have been too emotional to speak tonight and I must say I know the feeling. But I'll try my best here.  
“Teddy, almost exactly twenty-three years ago, your father came here, to Shell Cottage on the day you were born and made me your godfather. It's strange to think about that now, because back then we didn't know that three weeks later the war would end. We also didn't know that being your godfather would mean so much more by then. I met you for the first time the day after the Battle of Hogwarts had ended. We had lost a lot in the war and there were a lot of ruins and wounds and pain. But we also had you. For me and for a lot of people who are here today you became the reason to put this world back together, to heal, to move on as we had to. You and, two years later Victoire, when she was born, gave us a reason to smile again, to laugh, to speak. You were the first baby I held in my arms, Teddy. I changed my first diaper with you. You were the first baby I rocked to sleep, the first child who sought refuge in Ginny and my bed when he had nightmares. You held our rings at our wedding and you were the first to visit when our own children were born. It is a miracle that you turned out to be so level-headed, modest and kind, given how Andromeda always said we were spoiling you rotten. You made Ginny and me better people, better parents. It has been a privilege to be your godparents and we both want to thank you for making our lives so much richer and more beautiful by being in them. Twenty-three years ago, we raised our glasses in Shell Cottage and your father said 'to Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making'. I think we all agree, that he was right. So I would now like to ask all of you to raise your glasses to the Lupins, a great family in the making.”  
They all stood and raised their glasses.  
“To the Lupins.” They said. Ginny put her hand on Teddy's trembling shoulder and this time, she saw, even Victoire had tears rolling down her face.  
Teddy and Victoire opened the dance floor a few minutes later. When Bill and Fleur started to make their way towards it, Ginny tugged at Harry's sleeve.  
“Do I have to?” Harry whined.  
“Yes, you do. I told you, one dance with me, one with Victoire and then you can sit around for the rest of the evening.”  
Harry got up and grudgingly followed her to the dance floor.  
“It would be kinder to Victoire to not follow that tradition.” He said, as he placed his hand on Ginny's waist.  
When the first song ended, Harry went over to Victoire, and Ginny went back to their table and sat down next to James.  
“Come on, Albus.” Scorpius said eagerly. “Let's show them how it's done.”  
Albus grinned. “Absolutely,” he agreed and the two of them joined Victoire and Harry and Teddy and Fleur.  
“What the hell?” James gaped as Albus and Scorpius started waltzing across the floor in precise half-circles, as though they had been doing this for years. Harry's and Teddy's leading skills paled very much compared to how Albus was swirling Scorpius around.  
“James, where did they learn that?” Ginny asked perplexed.  
“McGonagall gives dancing lessons, but still. I guess that's the Potter-grandparents genes showing up in him.”  
“And where did Scorpius get it from?” Ginny asked.  
“Oh, all Malfoys are good dancers.” She hadn't noticed that Draco had been standing next to her.  
She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
“Want me to prove it to you?” Draco asked, holding out his hand.  
She took it. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did.  
> You can also find me on tumblr: prinzessinkiwi.tumblr.com


End file.
